


Moon Viewing

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read platonically or romantically - Freeform, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Misumi, you’re...an enigma,Tsumugi concluded.But I’ll figure you out one day.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Tsumugi Tsukioka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Moon Viewing

Sometimes, when the moon was triangular enough (?) or if a full moon was out Misumi would invite Tsumugi to look at it on the roof with him.

It was a Saturday night and Tsumugi was spending it on the rooftop stargazing with Misumi. 

Misumi was smiling softly but Tsumugi could swear there was the faintest trace of sadness or something in it (almost similar to Azuma). He wasn’t quite sure. But he was sure there was something off. Tsumugi was usually one to be good at this type of thing but he knew better than to bring it up. Especially with Misumi. Asking him anything personal would most likely result in Tsumugi having even _more_ questions. 

“The moon’s extra triangular today, isn’t it?”

“Hmm...well, it’s very pretty today.”

“That’s because it’s a triangle!”

Tsumugi chuckled. “If you say so.”

 _Misumi, you’re...an enigma,_ Tsumugi concluded. _But I’ll figure you out one day._

“Tri-tri-triangle~”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think,,,, Misumi and Tsumugi's relationship needs a lot more attention!! This is very short but I hope I did it justice ;;  
> It's supposed to be character study?? Twitter: @razzgamer5


End file.
